This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Prosthetic implants used in total hip replacements can include an acetabular shell and a femoral component, with an articular interface therebetween. The acetabular shell is placed in an acetabulum and can define screw holes through which screws can be inserted to fix the acetabular shell to a pelvic bone. Some of the screw holes may be used while others of the screw holes may not be used.